Gustos culpables
by Kari Weasley
Summary: Oliver Wood ve a Ginny Weasley con un aire diferente, y se recuerda a sí mismo que es solo una niña... ONE-SHOT Ginny/Oliver


_**¡Hola! Esta es la primera vez que que escribo un fanfiction y lo publico aquí. Siempre que va a estrenarse una pelicula de Harry Potter pasan las anteriores en la television y el otro día estaba viendo la Camara Secreta y vi una escena en el Gran Comedor donde ponian las caras de Oliver y Ginny en el mismo plano, lo cual me dio la loca idea de escribir un fanfiction sobre ellos y aquí se los dejo.**_

_**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**_

Oliver Wood estaba a punto de graduarse de Hogwarts. Tenía 17 años, lo que en el mundo de la magia significaba que ya era un adulto. Era el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, de lo cual estaba muy orgulloso pues estaban por ganar la copa. Quería retirarse con honores y que lo recordaran por siempre en el colegio como el mejor capitán que el equipo de Gryffindor pudo haber tenido.

Él no era una persona muy sociable, su grupo de amigos se limitaba a los compañeros del equipo de Quidditch y a sus compañeros de clase de Gryffindor. Y ni hablar de chicas, porque solo había tenido una novia, su compañera del equipo de Quidditch Katie Bell. Ella era tres años menor que él, por lo que su relación no duró mucho, aunque seguían siendo amigos. Nunca se había puesto a pensar en qué tipo de chicas le gustaban, no tenía tiempo para eso.

Un día Wood iba caminando por los pasillos de Hogwarts y se topó con una niña de segundo, derrumbando las pertenencias de la joven. Rápidamente se agachó para ayudarla a recoger sus cosas y notó que era la pequeña de los Weasley, Ginny, la hermana menor de sus compañeros de Quidditch Fred y George. La chica despedía un olor a flores y su cabello rojo brillaba con la poca luz que se asomaba por las ventanas del castillo. Su piel era pálida y estaba cubierta de pecas rojas. La ropa le quedaba grande, probablemente era heredada de sus hermanos mayores. Algo en ella cautivó a Oliver, le enternecía.

- Disculpa por tirar tus libros - decía Oliver mientras se paraba y le daba su libro de Pociones.

- No importa, sé que no fue a propósito – le respondió Ginny.

- Eres hermana de Fred y George, ¿cierto? – Oliver sabía que lo era, pero quería distraerla para observarla un poco más.

- Sí, soy yo, la menor de los Weasley – dijo Ginny con un poco de sarcasmo, le molestaba que la trataran como a una niña pequeña - ¿Tu eres Oliver cierto? El capitán del equipo de Quidditch ¿Qué tal están mis hermanos? ¿No te dan mucha lata? –

- Si ese soy yo. A decir verdad si dan un poco de lata – rió Oliver – pero son excelentes bateadores, así que se los perdono.

- Que bueno – decía Ginny, le caía bien el chico – si algún día formo parte del equipo de Quidditch espero no ser una molestia –

- ¿Tu vuelas? – dijo Oliver, le sorprendía eso Ginny.

- Bueno sí, pero mis hermanos no lo saben así que espero que me puedas guardar el secreto –

- Cuenta conmigo – le prometió Oliver.

- En fin, me retiró – se despidió Ginny – espero volver a platicar contigo en otra ocasión, ahora debo ir a la clase de Snape, si llego tarde me mata.

- Sí, bueno. Adiós... – se despidió también Oliver, un poco triste de que esas fueran las únicas palabras que cruzara con la pelirroja en esos momentos.

Oliver nunca había notado a la pequeña de los Weasley hasta ese momento y mucho menos había hablado con ella. ¿Qué pensarían Fred y George si se enteraran de que Oliver pensaba de "esa" forma en su hermanita? Lo matarían por supuesto.

_Esto es ridículo._

Se repetía constantemente.

_¿Cómo puedes obsesionarte con una niña que apenas conoces?_

Se reprochaba a sí mismo.

_Es una niña._

Era cinco años menor que él, nunca pasaría nada entre ellos, no sería correcto.

_Es la hermanita de Fred y George._

Eso era lo más importante, no podía arriesgarse a que sus bateadores lo asesinaran, y menos cuando la final de Quiddicth se acercaba.

Aunque intentaba alejar a Ginny de sus pensamientos, ella siempre estaba presente en su mente.

La observaba de lejos, y algunas veces chocaba con ella a propósito para platicar con ella. Hablaban más que nada de Quidditch y escobas voladoras, lo cual le encantaba, pues era su gran pasión, y ella también lo era.

- ¿Sabes? Nunca le he contado a nadie sobre que me gusta volar más que a ti, – confesó Ginny en una de las ocasiones en las que llegaron a hablar- mucho menos a mis hermanos.

Esto hacía sentir a Oliver especial. Ella confiaba en él, le contaba cosas que nadie más sabía.

- Me alegra tenerte como amigo – le dijo Ginny mientras se retiraba.

_Amigo. _Lo había llamado su amigo. Esto incrementé la obsesión que Oliver sentía hacía Ginny.

Lamentablemente Oliver ya se retiraba del colegio. Era su último año, y no tendría más tiempo para llegar a conocer mejor a Ginny Weasley.

El último día de escuela llegó, desafortunadamente. Ya iban de regreso a casa en el expreso de Hogwarts. Salió de su vagón un momento y empezó a recorrer el pasillo esperando encontrarse con la pelirroja.

Y así sucedió. En cuanto lo vio se dirigió hacia él con una gran sonrisa.

- Así que ya te vas.- Le dijo Ginny algo triste.

- Sí – respondió el muchacho también triste – ahí van mis mejore años-

- Bueno, aun te queda mucho por delante – lo consoló la pelirroja – lo bueno que yo apenas voy empezando.

- Si, algún día me alcanzaras – dijo Oliver esperanzado.

- Si nos volvemos a encontrar espero que sigamos siendo amigos – le prometió la niña.

- Si yo también – respondió Wood ante la promesa.

- Bueno adiós, que te sigas divirtiendo con tus amigos – se despidió Ginny – supongo que ya no nos volveremos a ver...-

Ginny rodeó a Oliver con sus brazos. Él no dudó en responder al abrazo, rezando que Fred y George no se aparecieran por ahí. Pudo oler de cerca el perfume de flores del cabello pelirrojo de la muchacha, un aroma que siempre recordaría. Cuando se separaron la chica se alzó un poco para acercarse a su mejilla y plantarle un beso, y así sin más se retiro de su vista y también de su vida.

Oliver se quedó ahí plantado mientras acariciaba con su mano la mejilla en la que Ginny acababa de besarlo, viendo como se alejaba y soñando con lo que pudo haber pasado. Probablemente nunca la volvería a ver.

Esa mujer nunca sería para él...

_**¿Y, que les pareció? Se que no es muy bueno y que es una pareja bastante rara pero espero que no sean muy duros con sus reviews. Cualquier crítica constructiva es bien recibida.**_

_**¡Gracias por leer mi historia!**_


End file.
